User talk:PakkuMan47
Have you ever thought about, you know, ADDING things to the wiki instead of ERASING them? Every time you've edited something you're just getting rid of random stuff. Like what's the point of deleting Mario page, when he is a commonly seen character in the Pac-Man series? (which I'm guessing is the only reason you're here, because I accidentally tagged you in it) You fixing the release date on the Carnival game? That's an actually worthwhile contribution. Namco's own website seemingly got it wrong as it said 1996, so it's impressive you knew the real year it came out. Clearly you have knowledge on this stuff, so why don't you include MORE things instead of removing others? (Also, what is this "Fever Pac-World DX" game? There is no information on Google or the Undumped Wiki. I'm not doubting it exists, I just want to see it.) Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 17:58, October 18, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 :Good lord man, I didn't delete the Mario page, in fact I was completely unaware that such a page existed on this wiki. I don't have any admin rights so I can't delete pages. Stop accusing me of this. :Something I cannot comprehend is you getting in a fit that I'm correcting stuff as opposed to adding stuff. This is nonsense; much of the stuff I removed or fixed was because it wasn't sourced, didn't make any sense or was just unnecessary. You're the new owner of the wiki, you should know this stuff by now. Come on. :BTW, here's the source for Fever Pac-World DX. To be fair I should have sourced this in the first place before making that edit, so apologies on my end. https://www.pachinkovista.com/pfactory/model.php?nid=13539 PakkuMan47 (talk) 23:13, October 18, 2018 (UTC) I guess you deleted the Mario page a while back (like over a year ago), I thought it was more recent. You can see your "edit" here: https://pacman.wikia.com/wiki/Mario?oldid=21237 The things you removed had no reason to be deleted. In order, you removed: *speedup chip pacman - well-known variation for the original pacman trilogy games, no reason to be removed *ms pacman plus - test marketed arcade game, 99.9% likely to be made by bally midway, important for historical purposes as many pacman gamelists don't even mention it *tengen ms pacman - special edition of ms pacman with like 5 million new mazes and 2-player co-op, very unique in its own right *five random Japanese games from the bottom - what? why? just because they're not in english? we may as well remove puckman at that point, since that seems to be the only reason you deleted them The only ones I can understand being removed are the "altered" pacman releases under different names (as theoretically they are the same as regular pacman) and the "puffer" ms pacman (which never got very far into development). also the "pac-world" at the bottom now needs to be removed, as i think that was someone getting the name wrong of the fever pacworld dx you linked. My problem isn't this page's edits in itself, its that ALL YOU ARE DOING IS DELETING AND CRITICIZING. you call my artwork ugly. you remove random stuff off of pages. you had to make a talk page about pac-mania because "the picture's filename was too long". and you started this stupid argument on twitter because of an atgames console! gamelist page is now uneditable. i will make it editable again later when you've calmed down a bit. have a nice day. Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 02:28, October 19, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 ::If I shall counter your points... ::1) The two speed up hacks are not even official games made by either Namco or Midway, there is absolutely no reason to even have it there in the first place considering none of them are even official games. ROM hacks of games shouldn't even be listed, it's ridiculous. ::2)"My problem isn't this page's edits in itself, its that ALL YOU ARE DOING IS DELETING AND CRITICIZING" It's not my fault you don't understand that deleting stuff and fixing release dates can be helpful, don't pin this nonsense on me. For the Pac-Mania article, I said the title is pathetic because...it is. Why couldn't it just be named something like "Pacmania_flyer.jpg instead of something absurd like "CALLMEBACKANDNUISANCEBACK.jpg"? Also, what in the hell does either AtGames/Twitter have to do with any of this? ::3)Wow, now that is pathetic. I was going to add some stuff there but I guess not. ::Honestly, what part of this do you not understand? Deleting stuff, fixing stuff and renaming stuff is all part of editing, and without any of this then Wikia, Wikipedia or any other online encyclopedia site wouldn't even exist. You are the new owner of the wiki and you can't let others remove unnecessary or just plain incorrect information without jumping all over them, which makes me worried. Also your "insults" are laughable, I think you're the one who needs to chill. I'm just here to edit like anyone else. PakkuMan47 (talk) 03:21, October 19, 2018 (UTC) You're seriously starting to push it. You're gonna edit a TEMPLATE? To rename a character INCORRECTLY? And how the hell did you replace a picture of Sue with a different one, completely deleting the other off the wiki!? I didn't even know that was'' possible''! You're just trying to Puck with me at this point. Try'na act like you're the smart kid. You Pucker. I don't care (123456789) that some of your edits are useful - if you keep this up you will be banned. Ireallydontcare123456789 (talk) 18:50, October 19, 2018 (UTC)ireallydontcare123456789 ::The image of Sue you uploaded was low quality, so I just redid the artwork to make it cleaner and more colorful. Why you reverted it is beyond me. You continue insulting me only because you don't like my edits, so I'm reporting you to Wikia staff. PakkuMan47 (talk) 23:12, October 19, 2018 (UTC)